


Surprise

by spacegayofficial



Category: Burn Notice: The Fall of Sam Axe (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, did I really write a whole ass fic for a 2011 made for TV movie?, mention of a gun though there's no gunplay, you bet i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You gave Veracruz a specific time frame in which he could act. He makes you wait, and the payoff is better than you could've hoped.
Relationships: Comandante Veracruz/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA Tori's putting a note BEFORE the fic? Anyways I know it's in the tags but please jesus this fic is about cnc/consensual nonconsent and I know that's not everyone's bag so please don't read this if it makes you uncomfortable. That shouldn't really have to be said but you know slkdjfgdfsg ANYWAY, also also, “muñeca” means “doll” (and wrist? but he’s calling reader doll.) and “por supuesto” means “of course.”

You knew this was coming, sometime in the next few days. You’d talked about it at length, set up a safeword, made sure you had an out just in case it went too far. You thought you were ready for it, but you weren’t expecting him to leave you waiting like this. You were almost going to ask if he’d forgotten, or decided he didn’t want to do it, or  _ something _ because he was running out of time to act. But, of course, that was his plan. Keep you guessing, and at the very moment you resigned to the fact it wasn’t going to happen…

You walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Your front door burst open, then slammed shut, and before you could register what was going on, you were bent over a counter, and someone was putting you in handcuffs. You shouted and tried to wriggle out of the bruising grip of your captor, but you were met only with a hand on the back of your neck keeping you bent over, the side of your face pressed into the cool stone of your countertop, and a familiar chuckle.

“Oh, please,  _ muñeca _ , keep struggling like that,” he taunted, and you started to say his name, but he cut you off. “Ah-ah-ah, no, you will address me properly.  _ Comandante. _ ”

You rolled your eyes. “What the hell are you doing?” you snapped, trying to get out from under him so you could look at him.

He chuckled again, and pressed his hips up to yours, then leaned down to growl in your ear. “I’m doing whatever I want,” he answered, grinding his growing bulge into your ass. A shiver went down your spine at his voice and you gasped. While you were initially startled, you knew now what was going on, which did put you at ease. But, at this point, you were playing a role; a helpless captive who was maybe a little reluctant to participate in whatever...  _ Veracruz _ had planned.

Using his grip on the back of your neck, he stood both of you up and walked you out of the kitchen to where there was a bit more space. Namely, your living room. Once you were there, he pushed you onto your knees and walked in front of you. He was still in full uniform, minus the vest, but he did still have his holster strapped to his thigh with his pistol in it. That actually did make you a little nervous. You trusted him implicitly, though, and knew he wouldn’t fucking kill you or anything, that would be insane, even for him.

Your attention was snapped back to him as he ran his fingers through your hair then gripped it, forcing you to look up at him. That goddamn smirk he wore so well was on his face, and despite the situation, you couldn’t deny the heat, and dampness, starting to pool between your legs. You pushed through that, though, and gave him a defiant look, raising an eyebrow to encourage him to make his next move.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” he observed. “Why don’t you open that pretty mouth for me?”

You kept the defiant look on your face and kept your mouth firmly shut.

The commander’s grip in your hair tightened, and you inhaled sharply, still keeping your mouth closed. With his free hand, he unclasped his belt and started to work on freeing his hardening cock from his pants.

“If you can’t follow orders, there will be consequences,” he growled, tugging your hair again. “Open your mouth.”

You clenched your jaw and, again, kept your lips pressed together. His expression changed to one of disappointment.

“Fine, then, I’ll do it myself,” he said, his hand leaving your hair so he could pinch your nose shut. This forced you to open your mouth to breathe, which he took as an opportunity to fairly forcefully shove his cock in your mouth. You made a sound in surprise, opening your jaw to accommodate the new presence, and he then let go of your nose so you could breathe. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

You made a sound of frustration, but that only drew a groan from his lips. His hand gripped your hair again, holding your head still as he started to thrust in and out of your mouth. As he moved, his thrusts became deeper, and soon, he was making you gag practically every time he moved. You tried to push back against his hand to get some relief, but he just held your hair tighter, not giving you what you wanted.

“Mm,  _ hermosa _ , if you don’t stop squirming I will give you something to squirm about,” he said, his voice somewhere between a growl and a groan of pleasure. Your brow furrowed, unsure what he meant. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat again, and you tried to relieve the pressure on your gag reflex… only for things to get much worse for it. Veracruz forced your head forward with the hand in your hair, and you yelped in surprise. Tears stung in the corners of your eyes as he held you there, your nose brushing against the trail of hair at his lower belly. He let you go after a moment, but he was far from done. 

He started thrusting again, his free hand not in your hair going to hold your nose closed. Again. You couldn’t breathe, and made a sound in protest, struggling in his firm grip.

“What did I say?” he asked, an errant grunt leaving his throat as he used your mouth. “Your listening skills are lacking,  _ mi amor.  _ I’ll let you breathe if you just do as you’re told.”

You made another sound, this time of hasty agreement, your lungs starting to burn from not being able to breathe. He hesitated for a few long seconds, but finally let go of your nose and pulled his cock out of your mouth. You gasped in a lungful of air, coughing a little bit as you caught your breath. You looked up at him, and he just smirked down at you.

“Up,” he ordered, tugging your hair again. You scrambled to your feet, and he chuckled a little bit. “That’s it. On the couch.” He guided you over to the piece of furniture, and you crawled on top of it, following his lead to get on your knees, your head resting on the armrest. He grabbed the waistband of your pants and pulled them down along with your panties, leaving them around your thighs just above your knees.

He spanked you once, hard enough to make you jolt and yelp, and he chuckled again. “For all that struggling you were doing, you are very wet for me,  _ muñeca. _ Or do you actually like it when I surprise you, use you how I want?” he asked. You whimpered as his fingers parted your wet folds, barely brushing against your clit. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of you giving in, but you needed more. “Do you like the idea of me pushing you to your knees and using your mouth whenever I want? Bending you over and filling this pretty little pussy up whenever I want?” His index finger circled your clit lightly and you whined, your hips involuntarily jerking to try to get more from him, your self-control waning by the second.

He shifted behind you, getting up on his knees on the couch. His fingers left you, and you made another small noise as you felt the head of his cock press against your entrance. That small noise turned much louder as he slammed into you, filling you entirely in the blink of an eye. You were wet enough, but the suddenness of it did sting just slightly. The moan that came from Veracruz was nearly sinful, and only served to turn you on further, despite the character you were playing.

“So tight,” he growled. He quickly fell into a bruising pace, using the short chain of the cuffs you were in as leverage to pull you back against him. For a moment, the only sounds filling the room are heavy breathing, skin slapping against skin, and the wet noises of his cock moving in and out of you. This pattern was interrupted by a snarl as he pulled you up, your back flush with his chest, and you let out a moan in earnest as he started rubbing your clit harshly. Your walls fluttered around him in response, whether you wanted it or not. “There it is. I can feel you. You’re going to cum on my cock, do you understand?”

You whimpered in response, and nodded weakly.

“Answer me,” he snapped.

“Y-yes,” you stuttered, gasping as you started to feel the foreshocks of your orgasm building in you.

“Try again.”

“Yes,  _ Comandante _ ,” you cried out. You pressed your ass back into him, finally just giving in and trying to get out of him what you wanted. You were close, and you needed release.

“Good girl,” he praised, continuing his brutal pace, slamming into you as deep as he possibly could, his fingers rubbing your clit raw in record time.

A few more moments of this and you crashed over the edge, writhing in his grip for an entirely different reason. This orgasm was intense, and you weren’t sure if it was because of the force of his stimulation or the situation or both, but you weren’t going to complain. That is, until he didn’t stop, and you practically screamed as he continued circling your clit and fucking up into your dripping cunt like he’d just started. His hand not working between your legs came up to cover your mouth, pulling you even more flush against him, as if that was even possible.

“I said you’re going to cum on my cock, I did not say once,” he growled in your ear, and you moaned behind his hand.

With your oversensitivity, the commander’s voice in your ear, and the situation in its entirety, your second climax was only seconds away. You let out a weak cry as it wracked your body, shaking in his arms as his fingers slowed and brought you down in a contrasting form of gentleness you weren’t expecting tonight. Then his hips stuttered against yours, and even in your post-orgasmic daze, you pieced together he was close. The less bossy nonsense coming from his mouth confirmed this.

“Gonna fill this perfect cunt up,” he groaned. “Made for me, you’ll take me whenever I want, won’t you?” He continued mumbling for a moment before he stilled inside you, followed by a couple more shallow thrusts. He buried his face in your neck, moaning as he came, filling you up.

He pulled his head upright and placed a hand at your hip, watching as he pulled out. His cum dribbled from your pussy down your thigh, and he hummed in approval. He then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the spot on your neck just behind your ear. A small smile spread on your face, and you heard a click, and one of the cuffs slid off your wrist, followed by the other one. You turned around, rubbing your wrists slightly, and Veracruz pulled you in for a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly, gently running his fingers through your hair.

“Fantastic,” you answered, kissing him back and resting a hand on his cheek.

“Good,” he said, a genuine smile on his face. “You did so well for me. I hope that was half as fun for you as it was for me.”

“Promise it was,” you responded, giving him another quick kiss. “Can we shower?”

“ _ Por supuesto, mi amor, _ ” he said, rising from the couch as he readjusted himself in his pants, then helped you stand. “And I’ll also let you finish whatever you were doing in the kitchen.”

You laughed, rising to your feet on shaky legs, kicking off your pants entirely in the process and bending over to pick them up. That earned you a light smack on your ass, and you snapped back up and gave Veracruz a look of feigned irritation.

“What? It’s still within my timeframe, is it not?” he asked, a sly grin spreading on his face.

You shrugged a little bit. “I suppose it technically is,” you admitted.

He leaned forward again and kissed you, a little bit more harshly this time. “Let’s go take that shower, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
